


They Don't Need To Know.

by Jupiters_Orbit69



Series: Dream Team OneShots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Masturbation, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiters_Orbit69/pseuds/Jupiters_Orbit69
Summary: Sapnap gets hard on call with Dream and GeorgePraise Kink man :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136126
Kudos: 83





	They Don't Need To Know.

It was around 1 am. George and Dream had been staying up late working on a code for a new Minecraft video while Sapnap was there just to keep the two company.

They all decided that after Dream and George tried the code out they would go to sleep since they knew Sapnap had class in the morning and Dream still had a video to edit the next day.

While Dream and George where both messing around with the code on Minecraft George kept making some.. interesting noises, which, happened very often. Sapnap never really found an issue with it, just laughing at it when Dream questioned the noise but this time he found himself getting hard at the noises.

He wasn't entirely sure why, maybe because he was just tired or maybe because he's had a crush on both Dream and George for a while now.

Dream began laughing at a noise George made before Sapnap spoke up "hey guys I'm gonna go grab something to drink real quick I'll be back" He pressed the mute button on his phone and groaned as he turned over, looking at the ceiling. Sapnap sighed as he slowly pulled his pants down.

He grabbed his already hard leaking member and slowly began moving his hand up and down "mmf.." He let out a muffled moan as he jerked himself off.

His mind started to drift to the thought of Dream and a George with him right now, touching him and giving him praise. He moaned loudly "D-Dream George..!" He panted as he started to move his hand faster.

_Dream chuckled as he moved his hand up and down Sapnaps member._

_George had Sapnaps arms pinned to the bed. "Sap.. Your so good for us when you are like this.." George smiled down at him, slowly running his fingers through the youngers hair "Not being a brat for us right now Sap.. such a good boy"_

_Sapnap moaned loudly, thrusting his hips up "George..!"_

_Dreams hand began moving at a faster pace, making Sapnaps eyes roll back in pleasure._

_"Sap be a good boy and stay still for us mkay?" George smiled down at Sapnap "Dont give us a reason to punish you"_

_Sapnap moaned but still nodded, legs beginning to shake as he felt himself start getting close to his climax._

_George giggled darkly "Gonna cum to the thought of us Sappy?"_

_Sapnap panted, looking up at George "Please- please George!"_

_George ran his fingers through Sapnaps hair "Go ahead baby.. cum for us"_

Sapnap gasped and opened as he came all over his hand. He panted, looking around, noting that he was still what felt like a million miles away from George and Dream.

He sighed, cleaning himself off with a tissue before unmuting himself on Discord "Sorry guys, my internet cut out and shit"

Dream and George didnt know that Sapnap just came while on call, specifically while thinking about them.

They don't have to know.


End file.
